<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dilema by Nakuru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481583">Dilema</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru'>Nakuru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: tenipuri_es, Español | Spanish, M/M, Modeling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2009-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2009-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Era imposible hacer que Yukimura cambiase de idea una vez se decidía.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dilema</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sanada contuvo el aliento, esforzándose por mantenerse firme mientras Yukimura terminaba de desapuntar su camisa.</p>
<p>El ocasional roce de los dedos de Yukimura contra su pecho era suficiente para que quisiese usar sus brazos para algo más que apoyarse sobre la cama, pero de hacerlo corría el riesgo de terminar golpeándose contra la pared y de molestar a Yukimura, quien sin duda odiaría que algo rompiese su concentración.</p>
<p>Yukimura parecía ignorar su dilema, ya que una vez terminó con los botones abrió la camisa de forma descuidada y se alejó un par de pasos, observándolo con una expresión pensativa antes de asentir para sí mismo, obviamente complacido ante el resultado.</p>
<p>—No te muevas —ordenó y Sanada lo observó atónito.</p>
<p>—¡Esto es indecente! —exclamó, saliendo al fin del estupor que lo había mantenido en silencio desde que Yukimura lo había empujado sobre la cama y había comenzado a desvestirlo, pero antes de conseguir levantarse Yukimura se volvió a inclinar sobre él, obligándolo a volver a su posición anterior.</p>
<p>—¿Prefieres que busque otro modelo?</p>
<p>—No —respondió de inmediato.</p>
<p>Yukimura se enderezó una vez más y sonrió como si estuviese conteniendo una carcajada, caminando hacia el caballete ubicado en el centro de la habitación sin quitarle la vista de encima.</p>
<p>Sanada reprimió un suspiro. No, no dejaría que Yukimura pintase a alguien más así y sabía bien que era imposible hacer que éste cambiase de idea una vez se decidía.</p>
<p>Por eso sólo le quedaba rogar que el resultado fuese más cercano a algo abstracto y nadie lo reconociese.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>